Memento Mori
by mrsthornton123
Summary: Rey has always been able to see death. When she touches someone she lives their final moments. So when she touches the mysterious man's hand she is shocked to see her own death.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prologue

The man's hair is the whitest Rey has ever seen. If there are any people with white hair on Jakku, it has long been stained brown by the sand. She looks at his wrinkles and wonders how many planets he has seen and how many stars he has touched. Rey can only remember vaguely how dark the outside looked from the window of a ship. She can remember how her breath fogged the glass as she watched light flash pass the window over and over, the ship going quicker than the objects outside.

She is hiding behind a disabled droid as she watches the old man talk to Plutt. Plutt somehow seems even fatter today Rey observes. She wonders how many portions he ate instead of giving it to scavengers and his other workers. Unkar Plutt and the old man seem to be in a disagreement. Plutt's fat finger points at the old man and she can see it shaking from the effort. Rey thinks he looks even pinker from anger and she can see spittle flying and landing in the sand—darkening it. The old man himself, who looked quite peaceful moments before when Rey spied him from afar, has a disgusted look on his face. Rey clutches the small power pack in her hands and she can feel her knuckles changing from tan to white. Her breath quickens as she continues to watch Plutt become angrier and angrier. Rey has always hated dealing with the Crolute when he is angry. He never gives her portions when he is and the thirteen-year-old is very hungry.

She gives a frustrated sigh and decides she will try again in a few hours. As Rey turns around to walk back to her speeder, she hits a solid mass and then her vision becomes not her own.

 _She is thirsty. So very thirsty. The sun is so bright and there is no cloud in the sky. She looks at her belly and she sees the piece of the ship that landed on her belly—it has pierced through her skin._

" _Help!" she yells in Zabraki. But there is no one within miles that can hear her. She wipes her tongue across her lips to moisten them, but all it does is cut her tongue and she can taste blood. As she starts coughing, she realizes that it isn't blood from her tongue she can taste, but blood coming from her throat and now out of her mouth. She tries to swallow, but she begins to choke on it. There is so much blood. She has seen many people cough blood before, but it was only when they were dying. She realizes she is dying. She feels fear enter her heart and then she feels nothing. And then she sees nothing._

And then Rey sees the sun and she is so very thirsty. She is on her back and she sees the face Feral looking down at her, his light brown eyes staring at her with anger.

"Stay away from me witch or I'll eat you for dinner."

Rey scrambles to her feet and wipes away the sand from her eyes. She ignores the large Zabrak and runs to the watering hole. She puts her gloved hand into the water and scoops the water to her lips. She doesn't care that the water tastes like glove, sand, and animal. All she knows is that she is going to die if she doesn't drink. She can't believe she let that happen—Rey is always careful not to touch anyone and they know not to touch her most of the time. People are too scared to know their fates and she has seen plenty on Jakku to know that their deaths are painful and lonely. She keeps drinking even when she feels the presence of another next to her. She is panting from pain, dizziness, and exhaustion.

"Are you alright, girl?"

She looks to her right and sees the old man. He has the kindest and wisest eyes she has ever seen. It appears he had ended whatever business he had with Plutt. She looks behind her and she notices Plutt is back in his shed dealing with other scavengers. She had been right—he isn't giving out portions.

"Are you alright, girl?" the old man questions again.

Rey swallows and tries to answer. Her throat is still dry. The man reaches out his hand and Rey's eyes widen as he reaches towards her unclothed shoulder.

"No—" she croaks but it is too late. Once again her vision becomes not her own.

 _It is dark and the air is hot despite it being night. She can hear whimpering and screams. She hopes the young man made it out with the map. If the monster in front of her gets the map, there would be no hope for the Rebellion—for the Princess. She wonders if the creature in front of her looks like his mother beneath the mask. She wonders if he has her kind eyes or is he now truly deformed inside and out._

 _Rey looks at the black masked man and realizes how old she truly is. This creature is clearly not a boy with his huge mass and dominating presence. But she can still feel how unstable he is—just like when he was a child. She feels ash from the fire land on her face and she turns her face to look at all the humanoids around her. Some are masked in white and some in fear._

" _Look how old you've become." the creature now named Kylo Ren says. His voice is modulated by the mask, matching his appearance. She remembers how little and shy his voice had once been._

 _She looks at him again and sees nothing. She can't see past the mask to see the boy that she once knew. She can't see if he has his mother's eyes or his father's nose._

" _Something far worse has happened to you." she says and she is pleased with her dying words. She knows she is dying. She doesn't have to map. As if reading her mind the creature says, "You know what I have come for."_

 _For a moment she feels a flash of fear in her heart and she wonders if she should lie, she decides to avoid his question and says "I know where you come from. Before you called yourself "Kylo Ren."'_

 _She notices Kylo Ren's hands turn into fists and she knows that Kylo Ren is not enjoying the conversation. He is anxious to get what he wants and she is anxious to end this for her sake and the sake of everyone around her._

" _The map to Skywalker. We know you've found it. And now you're going to give it to the First Order." She can detect a hint of frustration in Kylo Ren's voice. She is relieved that maybe this is still the little boy she once knew. Maybe this is Ben and he is still the boy that threw tantrums while his mother ignored him and talked to her. She feels a smile on her face from the memory. This man cannot be truly evil._

" _The First Order rose from the Dark Side. You did not."_

 _She sees the fist unclench and move up towards the hilt of the lightsaber on his hip._

" _I'll show you the Dark Side."_

 _She gives a little chuckle and realizes Ben is about to throw a tantrum. She knows this boy. She isn't scared of him and her heart relaxes. And she like she did when she was less old, she decides to goad him and she says, "You may try. But you cannot deny the truth that is your family."_

 _And Ben's voice sounds more like the child he once was as he says,_

" _You're so right."_

 _And before she can truly comprehend what is happening she sees a flash of red. And before she sees nothing, she sees a green island._

This is my first Star Wars story! I am so excited to write about Reylo and I have thought about this story for about two years now. This is probably the closes thing we'll get to the events in Force Awakens. Everything else is pretty much different. If you interested in me continuing let me know! Let me know what you liked and how I can improve.

By the way: Momento Mori is latin for 'remember you have to die.'


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Attempted rape and violence

Chapter 1: The Stranger

Rey is out later than she usually likes to be. Jakku isn't a safe place for a young girl at the age of seventeen to be out at late hours of the night, but years after touching the old man, Rey finds herself still obsessed with the creature Kylo Ren. Rey likes to visit the local Cantina to see if he will appear on the Holonews. She ignores all the noise and just focuses on the Holovision. At this very moment, Kylo Ren's masked face is all that Rey can see. He never speaks and Rey isn't exactly positive if he ever realizes he is being filmed, but he is there. The footage is old and she saw it before, but it doesn't stop her from being drawn to him. She can't help but wonder if he really does have the same eyes as the beautiful Princess from the old man's memories. Or if he is just as handsome as his father. Rey wants to know everything about the man that leaves death behind everywhere he goes.

The Holovision switches to podracing. Rey blinks a couple of times and she is back in the Cantina. She can smell the smoke, drinks, and sex and hear all the crude conversations and the obnoxiously loud music. Rey scrunches her nose in disgust. She grabs her drink and takes a sip and grimaces. She doesn't like the taste but she has to buy every time she comes. The drink costed two portions which means that Rey will most likely be hungry for a week. She really needs to stop with her unhealthy obsession.

Rey is about to get up and leave when she feels a pair of eyes on her. She looks around and finds that a couple male humanoids and a few females staring, but they aren't the ones she can feel. These pair of eyes are new and are staring at her for an entirely different reason. She keeps looking until her eyes find a man wearing a hooded cloak. He is wearing all black and he is a rather tall human. She can only see his chin, but she knows he is the one staring at her. She quickly looks away. Rey feels uncomfortable with the attention and knows she needs to get out before anyone decides to approach her. She stands up quickly and is about to move forward when two large Hamadryas block her way. She looks at them and she can feel more humanoids start to stand all around her. Her left hand slowly creeps behind her back to her staff.

"Excuse me," she says as she stares up at the Hamadryas. She hates the way they do not blink. It wasn't very natural.

"What are you doing here, witch?" one of them asks. His name is Sim and he loves to torment Rey. Everyone on Jakku loves to.

"I just wanted a drink like everyone else," Rey says haughtily and shuffles slightly to her right.

Sim follows her and steps closer. Rey's eyes widen and she steps back. She jerks quickly forward as she hits someone. She looks behind her and sees several others are now surrounding her. She has found herself stuck in a humanoid wall.

Rey tries to keep calm, but she can feel her breath quicken. She looks for gaps around her. She doesn't want any of them to touch her skin, if they do, she will be down for who knows how long.

"I don't think you came here for a drink," Sim says as he continues to step forward. Rey tries to not react, but she can feel herself start to sweat. This sweat is different than the hot sweat that she gets while she is outside in the blazing sun. As she feels a bead of sweat graze her back, it feels cold. She knows something bad is about to happen. She is very hyperaware of everything around her. She jerks every time she sees someone itch a body part. "I think you came here to have a little fun."

Sim reaches his green hand towards Rey's face. Rey yells as she pulls out her staff from behind her back and swings at him. While Rey is fast, Sim is faster and stronger. He grabs her staff and holds it in his hand, stopping her so suddenly her arm vibrates from the force and everyone in the Cantina silences before they burst out into laughter. Sim's laugh is the loudest as he yanks the staff causing Rey to stumble forward and her head to hit his chest. Her eyes water from the force. She hears a clutter and looks to the ground where her staff has been dropped.

"Don't know why Plutt hasn't made you a whore, I'm sure your pussy is nice and tight for a human." Rey sees red. The Hamadrya is laughing along with everyone else, so he doesn't see Rey lift her hand until he feels the sting of her slap. His face swings right and he stumbles. Rey wants to yelp in pain from the stinging in her hand, but she only just stares at him. Everyone in the Cantina is silent. Rey is panting and she is so angry. She is so sick of everyone tormenting her when she has done nothing to them.

"You all are worthless," Rey spits out. She turns around and glares at all of them. Some of them step back. She sees a whore she accidentally touched as a child. She points at the Togruta. "You know how you will die?" Rey asks her and doesn't wait for her to reply, "While you are with some scumbag he will choke you to death because he doesn't care about you. You will gasp for breath and beg for your life." She can see the Togruta's pale montral's redden from anger or fear. Rey doesn't care-she moves on. She sees Faro, a human she accidently touched a week ago. She points at him and his eyes widen. He shakes his head and she can see him whisper, 'no', but she is so angry she doesn't care. "Your last thoughts will be about your wife who you left with your unborn child."

She keeps turning and she sees so many deaths. They all will die and they all have something in common, "You will all die alone." She whispers and she knows they can all hear her. The music has stopped, the Holovision is muted, and everyone is looking at her in terror or anger.

"Shut up, you witch."

Rey feels pain in her cheek and then her vision is not her own.

 _Rey sees a tanned, small girl fall to the ground and she is so angry. She hates that human girl. The tension in the room eases as everyone in the room begins to laugh again and she feels control of the game. She sees the girl's eyes are still open and her eyes are a milky white when moments ago they were brown._

" _Shall we have a little fun while the little witch is down?" The crowd cheers and people come back to form a circle. She begins to undo her zipper. "I call her first." She says and she licks her lips. She has been waiting for the little girl for a long time now. She stops unzipping her pants when she notices a human male start to walk towards her. He is wearing a black cloak and she can't really see his face._

" _I said I'm first, human." The man walks past her and starts to head for the door. She turns back to the crowd and says, "I guess he's too pussy." The crowd cheers again and she takes a step towards the pretty human girl. As she is about to reach the girl's leg and she feels arms circle her neck and then she feels pain and then she hears a loud crack and then she see nothing._

And then Rey sees Sim collapse on the floor with the human stranger standing behind him. Rey gasps and clutches her neck. She can't seem to breathe no matter how hard she tries. She is gasping and gasping and she can do nothing when the strange man comes towards her, puts one arm under her knees and another under her back and lifts her into the air. No one in the Cantina is moving. No one has ever seen someone break a neck so easily and they know that this stranger is someone they shouldn't mess with. It's in the air around to him. They can feel his anger and disgust and some base survival instinct tell them to not approach him or even move. They can sense that he has the ability to kill them without even touching them.

It's easier for Rey to breathe when they step out into the slightly cooler air outside. She is still gasping for air as she looks up at the man that saves her. And then it becomes hard for Rey to breathe all over again. The man who saved her is strangely beautiful. More beautiful than the ugliness she saw and felt inside the Cantina. Rey has never seen a beautiful human man before. Most on Jakku are old or broken in some way. This man has stars on his face, full lips, slightly large ears and nose-but they add to his beauty. Rey can see his dark hair now and has never seen such clean hair.

"Who are you?" Rey gasps out. Why was such a beautiful creature on such a decrepit planet like Jakku?

The man looks down at her and Rey is stunned. His dark brown eyes are so beautiful.

The man swallows and a grimace clouds his face. When he says his name, it's like he hasn't said it in ages or it's something he doesn't like,

"Ben."

 **This was shorter than I planned but I felt like ending it right there. For a short chapter, a lot was introduced. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Tell me what you thought, what you want next, and some critiques! Thanks again for reading. You are AWESOME! Next chapter: Rey will get out of shock and not like being held by the pretty stranger, and lot's of conversation and getting to know each other, a strange vision, and a force fight. And a possible scavengering trip with a rookie and a sandstorm that causes them to be locked up in the AT-AT.**


End file.
